Poison Angel
by greenstar88
Summary: modern day AU where Sansa grew up as an only child but loses her parents in an accident and had to move in with her aunt Lysa and uncle Peter who owns a night club. Sandor is the bouncer at the club and the two get into unforseen trouble overtime together. My first sansan story.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters note: this is my first time writing these two, so i hope i'm not too ooc ^^; reviews are very welcome! :) Sansa had always thought or her life was normal and boring and she'd always complain to her parents that nothing ever happened to her. They'd joke with her and they'd laugh. They told her to be careful what she'd wish for. She was nineteen and wasn't quite sure what to do with the rest of her life yet. She knew her parents had coddled her a little bit, but she really couldn't complain. On a normal day you'd most likely find Sansa outside in the garden, staring at the sky and listening to songs on her Ipod. She liked to draw too and sometimes do some gardening when she felt like it. When the weather was bad she'd help her mother cook or tidy around the house. Her mom would play the piano now and then and they'd sign. She'd always laugh and roll her eyes because they were such a happy-go-lucky family. It was almost a month ago now that she had last even smiled about anything. The news had hit her like a freight train at full speed. When police had come knocking on the door at around 2 in the morning. She'd been confused at first, but when when realisation dawned on her and she understood what the uniformed men where carefully trying to tell her, she had collapsed. She couldn't remember much, except for pure, burning heart ache. They had told her Catelyn and Ned Stark, her beloved parents, had died in a car crash only a few hours ago. It had been raining and they'd been driving on a small, dark road on their way home from seeing a play. Police wasn't exactly sure yet what had happened, if they had tried to dodge an animal perhaps, or if they'd just underestimated the road and driven a bit too fast. But they had skidded off the wet road into a ditch and had hit a group of large trees. They had died on impact. She had heard the details many times. She had been taken to the hospital after her fit of hysterical crying after which she passed out. After that she'd been taken to the police office to sign forms and make a statements even though she had been at home. Sound asleep, warm in her bed. She had never felt such a bitterness in herself then before the accident. She was almost angry at her parents that she'd had such a protected life, she was not prepared for something like this. Not in the slightest. Now, the redhead was packing her bag. She still had no idea how to deal with her grief. They tried to get her to go to counselling but it was no use. She knew it was dramatic, but truthfully she felt as if a part of her had died along with her parents that night. Sansa moved systematically, packing only the things she'd need the most. Her mood had become even more dark after she had found out that she could either find a place on her own, or move in with her legal guardians. Sansa had no idea how she'd manage on her own and the biggest problem was that none of her parents belongings would be passed on to her until they had closed the police investigation. So today was the day she'd move in with her uncle and aunt. She remembered them all too well. They had visited a few times when her mother had tried to keep a connection going with her aunt. Sansa couldn't say she had any good memories of the family visits but she couldn't possibly see how things could get any worse from here. After the cab dropped her off all she could do was sigh. Her uncle owned a nightclub and they lived in the large apartment above it. The place was dodgy and she had heard her parents talk about it before. It hadn't been in a good way. Sansa was of an age where she'd go out with friends now and then, but she'd never even been in a neighbourhood like this. It made her feel small and even more fragile, being dropped into a world so alien to her at a time like this. Wrapping her jumper around her a little tighter, she moved to ring the bell. The buzzer sounded loudly through the silence and she pushed the door open, pulling her pink suitcase after her before the door fell shut behind, leaving a dull silence once again. She'd spoken to her aunt on the phone before and it had left her with an even more numb feeling than before. Sansa had quickly realised that the woman she had been speaking too was a complete stranger to her. Entering the apartment she was greeted by her uncle Peter, whom she vaguely recognised. He gave her a slight hug and shower her her new room. He wasn't a very tall man, but he had a handsome face. There was something in his eyes that made Sansa feel unpleasant, although she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. He spoke some words meant to comfort her, but Sansa had heard all of them by now. They didn't do anything. They didn't ease the pain, they didn't make her feel any better. She just nodded as her uncle left her alone to get used to her new room. As Sansa sat down on her new bed, she almost wished she could cry. But there was nothing left inside of her to give, as she just felt numb and drained inside. Slowly she started unpacking her stuff, memories attached to everything hitting her right in the chest as she tried not to cling to them. She had a different live now, she had to adjust to survive. The next few weeks Sansa tried to get through at her new school. She tried to blend with the shadows and to keep to herself. She didn't want any human interaction. She'd eat with her uncle Peter and aunt Lysa and thanked them every night. Her aunt didn't bother her much, but uncle Peter always tried to converse with her. She tried to be polite and offer him a smile. They had taken her in after al and he was just trying to be nice. One day her uncle asked her if she was interested in a part time job at his club, so she could earn some money on the side. He promised her that if it was too much alongside of her school work she could quit, but one of his waitresses had left without a notice and he was looking for someone new. Sansa guessed he was also thinking that being amongst people might make her feel better, as she hadn't shown much change in her gloomy demeanour ever since the accident. Even though he still made her feel strange at times, she had to appreciate him looking out for her and, with nothing to loose, she accepted the weekend job. Even though the place was more scummy then anywhere she'd been before, Sansa was so numb to everything happening around her that it didn't matter much. She was hardly shocked at the men that came to the bar or the things that she suspected where happening behind the scenes. Most regulars knew she was the owners 'daughter' and left her alone and her icy behaviour wasn't exactly something that charmed most men. Surely there were some that tried it on with her, but they where shut down soon enough by her new found, bitterness and dry outlook on life. Slowly she caught herself enjoying her job though. The little things, like pouring a great drink and getting a compliment on it. It had nothing to do with her, or her life or anything she'd been through and she could find a little bit of happiness in it. She started looking forward to the weekend and even though there were always the rude men, some of the older regulars had taken a liking to her and they'd have a chat with her and Sansa found back her smile. It came slowly and it hurt at the same time the first few times it happened. She almost felt guilty for feeling happiness again, but she let it wash over her. She knew her parents wouldn't have wanted her to life in winter forever. She'd started crying again in the night, but somewhere was relieved to find herself feeling a little more emotion than the passed few months. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I only own the plot :) nothing else!

note: thanks for reading and sorry about the first chapter being a wall of text! I didn't use word and I think that's why the layout got messed up D: i tried fixing it now!

* * *

One especially quiet Saturday night Sansa nipped out for some fresh air as there was hardly anyone at the bar anyway. She spotted that dark, looming figure propped up against the wall next to the entrance. She watched his breath form clouds in the cold night air before she shuffled a little closer to say 'hi' to him.

He did his usual grunt and nod of the head in response and they just stood there for a while in silence. She knew his name was Sandor and he'd been working for her uncle for many years now. He was the bouncer and she suspected he did some other dirty work for Petyr when he needed him to.

Usually she found the big man standing in the shadows like he was now. Only on a couple of occasions she'd seen him break up a fight or throw a customer out. It was a sight to behold, that was for sure. Sansa had tried to stop her mind, but it had a way of wondering. She had to wonder why he was so silent and closed off. Had she been similar to the way he acted only a few weeks ago? She wondered what happened to him. Never had she felt like talking about her feelings, or about what had happened to her parents. She'd just wanted to be left alone. But for some reason, she had gotten it in her mind that this guy, Sandor the bouncer, he might understand what she'd been through. Maybe, one day, she'd find the courage to strike up more of a conversation with him. Until then she'd just greet him with a small 'hi' and welcome his grouchy nod in response.

The young redhead drifted along with the flow of her new-found life and let everything happen to her as it came. She didn't have a lot of strength or happiness in her to give, but she found as time passed, the constant pain in her chest became a little bit more dull. It was good. She had something to get up for in the morning and everything was a tiny bit better.

But as her cold, dark mood slowly started to thaw around her she started to notice more of her surroundings again. The way her uncle would touch her just a split second too long to be just friendly. The way her aunt was spiralling deeper and deeper into depression. The shady business her uncle did with some of the underworld types that frequented his club. The same people that came there every week, high on drugs and the ones that would suddenly never be seen again. She'd been living in a haze before, but things had started to become crystal clear. It hardened her from the inside, yet somewhere she was grateful she was starting to feel and experience things again, even though they were bad.

Earlier this week some kids she hung out with at school had offered her a cigarette and she had somehow picked it up over the following few days. She knew it was bad, but she felt the need to break out of the norm, to do something stupid. It was time for her break on Friday night at the bar and she grabbed the pack of cigarettes before heading outside. The usual greeting took place between her and Sandor and she leaned back against the cool brick wall, pushing a cig between her lips and opening her newly bought lighter.

Before she knew what was happening, the cigarette was gone and she was staring into the angry face of Sandor, only a few centimetres away from her own.

Sansa's lips where still agape with shock as he pulled away a little more, crushing the cigarette in his large fist before throwing it to the ground with a grunt.

'Why would you do that?' He rasped, his voice was deep and had a rough edge to it. It was how Sansa had expected it to sound, but she was still taken aback.

For a split second, she felt like that girl she was before. Naive and good natured, shocked when people where rude or mean. Shaking her head lightly, she frowned before crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. 'What's it to you?' She returned, trying to sound angry but there was a quiver in her voice.

He huffed at her and she saw him raise his eyebrows for a second. It was strange to see his face in anything else than a frown or a scowl. He had dark facial hair that was slightly unkempt, but it suited his face. His hair was long and he sometimes wore it back in a messy ponytail. But the most noticeable thing about his face where the scars covering the right side of his face. Sansa didn't know how he had gotten them or if it was something he'd been born with. Now he was so close, she felt her hands tingle. She wondered with they'd feel like against the skin of her palms.

He was frowning at her again now as he shook his head and let out a barking, humourless laugh.

'It's not you.'

She was about to sneer something back at him when they both noticed someone stepping outside and looking over at them. It was her uncle Peter and he immediately asked if they where okay out there. Sansa nodded and walked over as her break was nearly done anyway. Feeling Peter's hand resting on the small of her back as he escorted her back inside, Sandors eyes burning in the back of her head.

Slowly and with surprising encouragement from her uncle, Sansa started going to college a little less and started working at the club more and more nights. She was becoming addicted to the rough reality of the place and even though she had reached a point where things had started to shock her again, she couldn't get enough of all these emotions, good or bad.

One colder Sunday night, Sansa found herself outside again standing in silence with Sandor a few meters away from her. He'd been sneaking glances at her ever since the cigarette incident, but to her annoyance she just hadn't been able to smoke again after. It was raining and they shared the space underneath the small shelter above the entrance.

Before she went inside she looked over, hoping to catch his eye but he was looking off into the distance like he usually was.

'Are you cold?' she asked softly, blinking as he slowly turned his head towards her a little bit more, deep grey eyes meeting with her clear blue ones. All he did was shrug, but he seemed taken aback by her question. He turned his head away again and Sansa smiled to herself as she walked back inside, humming softly under the blaring club music.


End file.
